Like Shards Of Shattered Glass
by Lamaire Grey
Summary: When youve never needed anyone what happens when someone suddenly needs you. A story of a friendship, a romance and an overhanging cloud of darkeness that threatens to distort their world forever. DMHG HP GW
1. Prologue

Like Shards Of Shattered Glass

Disclaimer:

_I unfortunately do not own any of the characters or settings mentioned in this fan fiction. They belong to a very famous lady called J.K Rowling of whom I am very very JEALOUS! I wanna big mansion and lots of dosh! Grrrr………_

A/N: hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so be nice. I'm using my favourite pairing and although the plot line may seem a lil' cliché, it does have a fair amount of twists and turns mixed in. So read and review! And of course………. ENJOY!

"_Someone once told me that love was the most painful feeling in the world. He said for all the joy it brought, there was a mixed up mass of tears, heartache and loneliness after the one you loved had gone. I had never loved, so took all this wisdom as fact………. And then I fell in love. But after he was gone, I felt all these things described to me but I also felt a peace of mind. A knowledge that I had shared moments of my short life with him, with a person whom I cared for so much that I missed him if he even left a room for five minutes, who made me smile when all I wanted to do was cry and who was never to busy to listen to my words. I told this to the person who gave me that first gem of wisdom and he smiled and said he had been wrong. It was with him Id shared these moments with._

_Its this story that goes to prove that when you fall in love, the pain is nothing to the overwhelming feeling of comfort and happiness that spreads through your heart like a flame and casts off the flaws in your memories of that one person."_

_Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley_

Chapter One: Prologue

"How shall we split it then?" the shadows of the dusty work room in which they had been slaving away for two weeks marred the identity of the speaker, though his voice was male.

"Into three" came a second male voice, "A potion, an instrument and a charm". A spell was murmured into the darkness, the dancing shadow of a wand being raised was just visible on the cold stone walls.

A blinding flash of light illuminated the two wizards faces for a split second as the experiment they had spent days creating was suspended in the air, seemingly held up by thin golden threads of light that appeared to stem from the eyes of the two men. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin gaped in awe at the sight before them.

The floating golden orb twisted down the middle and out poured a long stream of fluid golden liquid. Godric captured it in a glass vial. The orb closed and fell to the table with a thud causing the golden threads connected from it to the wizards' eyes to snap. They recoiled in pain clutching their faces, as pinpricks of blood clouded their vision. Salazar recovered first, blindly groping for the orb. He closed one gnarled hand around it and screeched in horror as his forearm exploded in painful spasms.

Writing spiralled its way up his left forearm, cutting the letters into his flesh.

"_relisco dormiens diprico, sonnarto ciucs dracoinas…………"_

Salazar screamed in agony, then saw his World go black as the pain washed over his senses, drowning him. Godric copied the words clumsily, one hand still clutching at his wounded eyes, staining the parchment with blood , before tending to his companion. He bandaged his arm tightly, "no one must ever see the scars" he whispered to no one but the golden orb that lay so innocently on the floor next to Salazar's fingertips. It quivered in a silent agreement.


	2. A Welcome Return

Like Shards Of Shattered Glass

Disclaimer:

_I unfortunately do not own any of the characters or settings mentioned in this fan fiction. They belong to a very famous lady called J.K Rowling of whom I am very very JEALOUS! I wanna big mansion and lots of dosh! Grrrr………_

A/N: hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so be nice. I'm using my favourite pairing and although the plot line may seem a lil' cliché, it does have a fair amount of twists and turns mixed in. So read and review! And of course………. ENJOY!

Chapter two is finally here! Sorry it took me ages to write.

Thanks to my first ever reviewer, "stfu it's Kaley" – it was short but sweet and made me finish this chapter. Hope it lives up to your expectations!

Like shards of shattered glass

Chapter Two: A welcome return

"Ouch! You guys!" Hermione granger almost collapsed under the weight of her two best friends colliding with her as they hugged her.

She grinned in spite of herself and gladly threw her arms around them in return.

"Hey mione how was Rome? It seems ages since you were at the burrow!" exclaimed Ron Weasley, who seemed to have grown at least five inches since her stay at the Weasley family home.

"It was great!" Hermione laughed as she hugged her friends again, placing a kiss on Harry's cheek, "So how are you two?"

The trio talked excitedly as they boarded the Hogwarts express for their final journey to Hogwarts, the school that had easily slipped into the category of home away from home over the last six years.

Hermione struggled under the weight of her trunk as they began their search for an empty compartment and Harry, seeing her struggle, picked up her case along with his. Hermione eyed him in concern – that trunk was heavy! But Harry shrugged, "all that quidditch practice" he grinned, "You need a lot of strength if you want to fight off one of Fred's bludgers".

Hermione smiled weakly back. She knew it wasn't quidditch that had made Harry so strong. Ron's letters had kept her informed of Harry's continuous physical training over the summer. The impending confrontation with Voldemort seemed to be eating away at him. Hermione sighed; if increased strength and stamina helped soothe Harry's worries then all she could do was support him.

They found an empty compartment near the back of the train and busied themselves storing their trunks in the over head lockers. It wasn't until they had settled down and the train was in motion that Hermione decided to tell the boys her news.

"Head girl!" Ron and Harry threw their arms round her for the second time that morning as Hermione beamed up at them. She pulled out the shiny red and gold badge and pinned it to the front of her robes.

Just then the door of the compartment slid open,

"you know granger you should really make up your mind on which of these brainless dimwits you want".

Draco Malfoy leaned against the doorframe of their compartment, his malicious drawl was unmistakeable, "it's only fair when their both throwing themselves at you", "_god knows why though"_ he muttered under his breath, loud enough for the trio to hear.

Harry jumped to his feet, pulling out his wand. Ron copied him a moment later, though with a slight red blush to his cheeks.

Malfoy laughed at their predictable reaction, "Sit down weasel, potty, i'm here for the mudblood"

He smirked as the two boys jumped to their feet yet again at the use of his _unsavoury _address of Hermione.

"McGonagall wants to see us in the heads compartment at the front of the train"

And with a final malicious glare at Ron and Harry, who were gaping at the recently acquired knowledge that Malfoy was head boy, he swept out of the compartment.

Hermione grimaced at her friends, shrugged and followed Malfoy down the dimly lit corridor of the train to the front cabin.

_He's gotten taller too _mused Hermione as she contemplated the boy in front of her, who was stalking down the corridor as if he owned it, the train and quite possibly the universe itself.

Draco Malfoy refused to look over his shoulder and see if she was following. He knew she would be, she wouldn't keep McGonagall waiting.

He brushed a stray strand of his white blonde hair out of his face and narrowed his eyes at a giggling first year that was running up and down the train aisle. He smirked as the girl paled and meekly slipped into the safety of her compartment. He still had it he mused; Malfoy was still a respected name.

_And one to be feared._

Draco stopped abruptly as he reached the heads cabin and fell forward slightly as Hermione crashed into the back of him, unaware that they had reached their destination.

"Watch it mudblood" snarled the Slytherin, turning and fixating his glare on her.

"Oh shut it, ferret boy" Hermione instantly retorted, an angry red tint to her cheeks

"Quiet! The both of you!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed from behind the squabbling pair.

She pushed past them and into the compartment, muttering under her breath as she went. _"Don't know what Dumbledore was thinking! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor! Its suicide! Complete suicide!"_

Draco raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at his teachers' ramblings. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and pushed past to take a seat opposite McGonagall. Draco seated himself as far away from both of them as possible and crossed his arms.

McGonagall tutted under her breath, "it's no use sulking Mr. Malfoy, professor Dumbledore expects you two to get along".

Hermione grinned slightly to herself as Malfoy got told off.

"And you miss granger!" McGonagall turned her attention to her brightest student, "I did not expect you to sink to Mr. Malfoy's level!"

Hermione looked distinctly abashed at this observation and Malfoy took this as his cue to smirk at the reddening head girl.

"Sorry professor" whispered Hermione and McGonagall nodded her acceptance.

"Now, I have a few announcements to make to the pair of you" McGonagall started,

"Firstly your roles in the school are of the utmost importance to the teachers and the students of Hogwarts. Therefore you are to set an exceedingly high standard of behaviour, hard work and most importantly, ability to partake in inter-house relations".

She paused and eyed the pair beadily who were still glared murderously at each other, "this means you will have to find a way of getting along"

She paused for a second time and grinned evilly.

"_Especially_ as you'll be sharing a common room….."

"WHAT!" both Hermione and Draco had sprung to their feet in outrage at these words.

"Sharing……" Hermione cried, she felt faint.

"A common room!" Draco finished.

"NO WAY!" both of them concluded together, sitting down, backs to each other.

The professor sighed, "there's no debate on the matter I'm afraid, heads have been sharing a common room for centuries, it creates, if only an illusion of, a united front",

She gathered up her papers and re-adjusted her hat,

"I will see you both at the sorting feast, try not to kill each other, Good day" and with that she apparated with a _"pop"._


	3. If Looks Could Kill

Like Shards Of Shattered Glass

Disclaimer:

_I unfortunately do not own any of the characters or settings mentioned in this fan fiction. They belong to a very famous lady called J.K Rowling of whom I am very very JEALOUS! I wanna big mansion and lots of dosh! Grrrr………_

A/N: Hey everyone! This is the third chappie of my first ever fanfic and I have to send a massive hug to my first and only reviewer - stfu its Kaley! It's great to know that someone loves my story! However due to increasing work loads from college and annoying parents I really need more reviews if I am to feel that continuing the story is worth while. So please read and review and make one little writing fiend very VERY happy!

Like Shards Of Shattered Glass

Chapter Three: If looks could kill

"You have to do WHAT!" Ron Weasley's voice boomed across the great hall, succeeding in turning everyone's heads towards the Gryffindor table.

"oh yeah, thanks Ron," Hermione hissed sarcastically , " next time perhaps you could shout it a little louder, I don't think the people in china heard you………"

Ron threw his best friend a dirty look, "I just can't believe Dumbledore's making you share a dorm with that little…… that little…."

"Ferret?" supplied Harry helpfully.

Ron grinned slightly, Hermione bit back a smile. The memory of "Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret "could still reduce a busy Gryffindor common room to hysterics.

" I don't like it anymore then you do Ron, but it's a tradition, the head girl and boy have shared a common room since the school opened , I double checked it in _Hogwarts: A History _on the way here" Hermione explained.

"There's always a first time for everything" muttered Harry, who was trying to control his rumbling stomach as they waited for the feast to begin.

Hermione glared at him, "Harry it's a rule okay, were just gonna have to live with it"

"_Or rather i'm gonna have to live with it" _she sighed to herself.

"Anyway", Hermione started, a puzzled expression on her face, "where _is_ Malfoy?"

Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the great hall, looking for any glimpse of Malfoy's pale face or a flash of white blonde hair.

Harry grabbed her arm to pull her back into her seat, as Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, from where he sat at the centre of the teachers table, and raised his hand for his student's attention.

The students immediately fell silent, eagerly awaiting their headmaster's speech.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts" his grandfatherly voice, which Hermione had only ever heard waver four times, addressed them.

Dumbledore was, Hermione believed, what made Hogwarts so warm and secure. The headmaster was both incredibly powerful and feared, especially by Voldemort, but had a way to being the students best friend and greatest confident.

She shook off her thoughts though as she heard her name.

"Hermione Granger shall be our new head girl" Dumbledore raised his goblet to her and winked as she stood up slightly and beamed at the student body, who's applause filled her ears.

She was an obvious and popular choice for the headship.

Dumbledore was speaking again and the young witches and wizards quietened down once again.

"And our new head boy shall be with us in a few moments as he is presently in a meeting with professor Snape"

Hermione suddenly realised that Snape wasn't at his usual place at the teachers table and raised her eyebrows at Harry and Ron, who were, she realised, looking more relaxed then whenever Snape was in a room.

She smiled to herself, the potions professor was really the most insufferable git she'd ever met.

Suddenly, without warning, the heavy oak doors of the great hall flew open, and in stalked none other then….

"Malfoy", Ron hissed venomously.

Hermione frowned as she stood there watching as the head boy swaggered across the hall to the head of the Slytherin table.

"Ah yes, Allow me to introduce our new head boy" Dumbledore said smiling slightly,

"Draco Malfoy!"

The Slytherin's exploded with cheers and wolf whistles as Malfoy slumped, with more grace then Hermione had ever possessed in her life, into his chair.

The rest of the hall had gone very quiet. Many students were glaring at Malfoy and the Slytherin's whilst others were sending Dumbledore questioning looks.

Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, Death Eater's son and all around giant asshole,_ Head Boy!_

Hermione had to hand it to him, as she watched the hall erupt into whispers; the guy sure knew how to create an entrance.

"I will need to speak privately with our new heads at the end of the feast, but now it is time for our new batch of witches and wizards to be sorted!" Dumbledore announced over the gossiping pupils.

Hermione watched as professor McGonagall led the trembling first years into the great hall for the sorting of houses.

Harry nudged her, "how long do you reckon Malfoy's gonna last before he gets mugged by an angry mob of Hufflepuff's?"

He pointed towards the Hufflepuff's table, all of whom were glaring daggers at Malfoy. It was common knowledge that Justin finch-Fletchley had been a serious contender for the headship.

Hermione laughed and Harry threw an arm around her in a supportive hug and her mind was taken off her impending _partnership _with Malfoy as she watched "Waterman, Lydia" join the Ravenclaw table.

Draco Malfoy slid his gaze from the sorting hat to the Gryffindor table, just as Harry slung an arm round Hermione.

He couldn't see what potter saw in his little mudblood girlfriend really. He took in the girl's appearance; bushy brown hair, her teeth were now a normal size he supposed and her features were just about bordering on pretty.

To be honest she was rather unexceptional.

He caught potters glare across the room, threw him his trademark sneer before turning his gaze on his fellow Slytherin's. Yes Granger was nothing special, except for her mind. He'd never to date, been able to beat her in anything, except for flying he guessed, but then Potter always outshone him at that.

But he'd show them this year.

And it was with a smirk on his handsome features and malice flowing through his thoughts that he picked up his fork and began to eat.


End file.
